


electric

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: It’s not hard to tell when Hanbin is going into heat. In fact, it’s quite easy, Bobby muses as he wraps his arms around a lap full of catboy. Hanbin is curled into him, rubbing his face back and forth against Bobby’s bare chest. Bobby laughs, and it rumbles through him, causing Hanbin to start purring. Frankly it’s the cutest thing in the world.





	electric

It’s not hard to tell when Hanbin is going into heat. In fact, it’s quite easy, Bobby muses as he wraps his arms around a lap full of catboy. Hanbin is curled into him, rubbing his face back and forth against Bobby’s bare chest. Bobby laughs, and it rumbles through him, causing Hanbin to start purring. Frankly it’s the cutest thing in the world.

“I was playing a game Bin,” he says, stroking his fingers through the thick hair at the base of Hanbin’s ears. Hanbin leans into the touch. 

“And now you’re paying attention to me. I don’t see the problem here,” Hanbin says bluntly. Bobby rolls his eyes but keeps up with the petting. 

“You’re impossible,” Bobby says, putting his hands on either side of Hanbin’s chin. Hanbin grins up at him.

“And you love me anyway,” he says.

“I do,” Bobby answers, leaning in to plant a kiss on Hanbin’s lips. 

Not satisfied, Hanbin loops his arms behind Bobby’s neck and moves so he’s straddling his lap. He leans in, capturing Bobby’s lips with his own. He kisses him rough and needy. Hanbin is warm against Bobby’s chest, and Bobby grabs a handful of his ass as Hanbin parts his lips, pushing into Bobby’s mouth. Bobby moans as Hanbin’s fangs nick his bottom lip.

“You like that?” Hanbin asks, pulling back with a smirk. Bobby’s face goes red.

“Shut up, you know I do,” he mumbles, eyes looking anywhere but at Hanbin. Hanbin’s laugh is higher than Bobby’s. He leans back in, taking Bobby’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down slightly. Bobby’s hips jerk under him, hard on pressing against Hanbin’s ass. Hanbin bites down a little harder, and Bobby gasps. Hanbin grinds down against him, as he pulls Bobby into a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth. He doesn’t let up until they’re both panting and desperately hard.

“Fuck, Bin,” Bobby whines, fists tangled in Hanbin’s shirt. 

“That is the plan, yes,” Hanbin answers, grinding back and forth on Bobby’s dick. He’s enjoying himself immensely. Bobby is like a mouse trapped between his paws. Hanbin tosses his head back and Bobby immediately begins to suck at his neck. Hanbin fists his hands in Bobby’s hair, holding him in place as Bobby sucks a bright mark on his neck. Hanbin whines, and Bobby’s hands find their way back to his ass, squeezing and kneading.

“You gonna let me fuck you?” Bobby asks, nipping at Hanbin’s neck. 

Hanbin laughs. “In your dreams, lover boy,” he says, pulling Bobby’s head back by his hair.

“In all my wet ones,” Bobby agrees. Hanbin smirks, and leans down, kissing Bobby again, more gentle this time. He swings off of Bobby’s lap with a sudden movement, standing before him. 

“Pants off,” he orders, and Bobby rushes to comply, lifting his hips as he yanks them down. Hanbin is impatient, grabbing them and pulling them the rest of the way off, along with Bobby’s boxers, leaving him naked and hard. 

Hanbin purrs, and leans in, kitten licking at Bobby’s dick. Bobby groans, and runs a hand through Hanbin’s hair before cupping the side of his face. “Need more than that Bin,” he murmurs.

“Patience,” Hanbin replies, though he has little of his own. He sucks lightly on the tip of Bobby’s dick, drawing a breathy moan out of him. Hanbin’s name slips past his lips.

Spitting in his palm, Hanbin wraps his hand around Bobby’s dick, stroking him slowly. Bobby unconsciously spreads his legs, giving Hanbin better access. 

“You’re pretty like this,” Hanbin says conversationally, leaning in to lick a bead of precome away.

“Huh,” Bobby replies, picking his head up from where it’s fallen back against the couch.

“I said you’re pretty like this,” Hanbin repeats. “When you’re all spread out for me, ready for me to do anything I want.” Hanbin’s hand picks up speed. “And especially when you blush like that, because you only do it for me.” Hanbin laughs, and lets go of Bobby’s dick. Bobby whines, his hips jerking slightly. 

Hanbin leans in, taking Bobby in his mouth again, head dipping down lower. He guides Bobby’s hands to his hair, and Bobby fists one hand in the curly locks, the other rubbing at one of Hanbin’s furry ears. Hanbin purrs, and Bobby moans as it vibrates around his dick.

“Hanbin,” he breathes. Hanbin caresses his thigh with a tender touch, before beginning to bob his head, taking Bobby deeper with every movement. Bobby holds on for dear life as Hanbin begins to move faster, taking him nearly to the root. He’s babbling now, mostly saying Hanbin’s name like a prayer. 

Hanbin pulls off, licking his lips. “You gonna come for me baby?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna,” Bobby mumbles, looking down at Hanbin, pupils wide. Hanbin smiles up at him for a moment, before swallowing him whole, taking Bobby’s entire length in his mouth. He purrs, vibrations running through Bobby’s dick. Bobby squirms, close to overwhelmed, but Hanbin doesn’t let him go, holding him in place, until Bobby comes with a shout. Hanbin swallows around him, not letting any of his come spill. 

He finally pulls away when Bobby lets out a whine. He crawls into Bobby’s lap, and licks into his mouth, letting him taste himself on Hanbin’s tongue. Hanbin grabs a fistful of Bobby’s hair and yanks his head back so he can get better access. He nips at and kisses his compliant, fucked out boy, until he’s satisfied, and Bobby is a mess underneath him.

He pulls away and stares down at Bobby with a smirk on his face. Bobby’s eyes are glazed over in post orgasm bliss, as he peers back up at Hanbin.

“I love you,” he mumbles, and Hanbin’s smirk softens to a smile.

“I love you too,” he says, placing a kiss on the tip of Bobby’s nose, and another on his chin. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Bobby asks, rubbing circles on Hanbin’s hips.

“Not yet, I’m not quite there yet. But come on, let’s get to bed, and I’ll plug you,” Hanbin says, climbing off of Bobby, and offering him his hand. Bobby takes it and climbs sleepily to his feet. He sways into Hanbin, who laughs and props him upright. He leads Bobby to the bedroom, and pushes him onto the bed. Bobby pulls Hanbin down on top of him, kissing him again. Hanbin indulges him for a long minute before pulling away.

“Middle of the bed,” he orders, and Bobby lazily slides his way over. He spreads his legs as Hanbin crawls on the bed, bottle of lube in hand. He warms lube between his fingers, before pressing a finger into Bobby. Bobby gasps, hips jerking slightly. Hanbin stills him with a gentle hand on his hip, slowly working his finger in and out, until Bobby is making small, breathy sounds.

Hanbin gently presses another finger in alongside the first. Bobby face screws up at the sting, but Hanbin soothes him with a kiss to the inside of his knee. “You’re doing good,” he praises, slowly pumping and scissoring his fingers. 

“Can you take one more for me?” Hanbin asks, teasing Bobby’s hole with the tip of a third finger. Bobby shivers, lust shooting through him.

“Yeah, yeah, of course I can,” he says. He means it to come out confidently but it comes out as little more than a whisper.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Hanbin says, before pushing the third finger in. He works Bobby slowly, sliding his fingers in and out and stretching for a long minutes until Bobby is pushing back against his hand.

“Fuck me Bin,” he whines.

“Later, I promise,” Hanbin answers. He climbs off the bed, and goes to their closet, returning with a sleek black plug. “This one okay?” he asks.

Bobby eyes it for a moment before nodding. “I can sleep with that,” he says.

Hanbin crawls back between Bobby’s legs, spreading them a little wider, before lubing up the plug. He slowly begins to press it into Bobby, who whines, back arching slightly off the bed. Hanbin keeps going until it’s firmly in place. Bobby is letting out little whines that are driving him insane. He crawls over top of Bobby, hovering so their faces are aligned.

Bobby arches up for a kiss, and Hanbin complies, sliding his tongue between his teeth. They stay like that for a long minute, but it’s not a comfortable position for either of them. Eventually Hanbin rolls off to the side. He spoons Bobby from behind, wrapping an arm around his waist. He presses kisses against the back of Bobby’s neck.

“Do you want me to get you off again?” he asks, tenderly cuddling Bobby in his arms.

Bobby shakes his head. “No, I’m good. Let’s sleep,” Bobby answers, trailing off into a yawn. 

Hanbin smiles against Bobby’s neck and settles in.

Bobby doesn’t know what time it is when sharp teeth wake him up.

“Ow, shit, Bin?” He mumbles confused.

“Sorry,” Hanbin says, voice breathy. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Bobby turns his head, and pulls Hanbin into a kiss. “How long did you wait to wake me up?” he asks.

“Too long,” Hanbin says with a shake of his head.

“Fuck me then,” Bobby orders, shivering as Hanbin’s slender fingers run down his side, and across his ass, eventually finding the plug. He pulls it out carefully, but Bobby still gasps. He can hear Hanbin slick himself up, and suddenly he’s pushing in, and Bobby forgets how to breathe for a moment. Hanbin is too lost in the heat to treat him slow and gentle, and the first few thrusts hurt as Hanbin finds his angle and pace.

Soon though the pain gives way to sweet pleasure, and Bobby groans in delight at finally getting what he wants. Hanbin manhandles him until he’s rolled over on his stomach, cheek pressed against the mattress, and ass in the air. Hanbin is draped over him, hips snapping into him with fast rough thrusts.

Bobby cries out in pleasure as Hanbin ravages him, hips making little jerking movements to meet Hanbin’s thrusts.

Hanbin changes angles and his dick brushes Bobby’s prostate. Bobby half shouts, and Hanbin does it again and again, until Bobby is shaking under him.

“I’m gonna come,” Hanbin warns, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Come in me, baby,” Bobby answers. 

“Fuck,” Hanbin swears as he comes, hips crashing against Bobby, then stilling as he spills. He puts an arm on either side of Bobby’s head, draping himself over the other.

He stays like that for a long time, until Bobby cranes his head to look at him. 

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Shh,” Hanbin shushes. “I’m putting a baby in you.”

Bobby’s dick twitches, and his hips jerk, as he comes suddenly. He comes back to his senses, only to hear Hanbin laughing at him.

“Did you just get off on me breeding you?” he asks.

Bobby flushes, wishing he could smack Hanbin. “Shut up,” he mumbles.

Hanbin beams down at him. “You’re too cute.” He pulls out slowly, leaning over to the bedside table to grab a handful of tissue to clean them both up. 

He pulls Bobby into his chest, and Bobby yawns. “You’re fucking lucky you can’t actually knock me up,” is the last thing he says before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, long time no see! i'm back with a fic for double b week!


End file.
